overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbani
Numbani is a Hybrid Map location in Overwatch. Before the March 21, 2017 patch, the payload in this map was a carrier with a glass case containing Doomfist's gauntlet. Until the August 29, 2017 patch, it was a carrier with an empty and broken glass case. Currently, the contents of the case are unknown as they are hidden beneath a gray cover. The attacking team must escort it to the Numbani Heritage Museum. Overhead map Numbani overhead map.jpg Numbani overhead map 2.jpg Media Images Numbani screenshot 1.jpg numbani_screenshot_8.jpg Numbani screenshot 4.jpg numbani_screenshot_9.jpg numbani_screenshot_7.jpg Numbani screenshot 6.jpg Numbani screenshot 2.jpg Numbani screenshot 3.jpg numbani_screenshot_10.jpg numbani_screenshot_12.jpg numbani_screenshot_13.jpg numbani_screenshot_14.jpg numbani_screenshot_15.jpg numbani_screenshot_20.jpg numbani_screenshot_16.jpg numbani_screenshot_17.jpg numbani_screenshot_18.jpg numbani_screenshot_19.jpg numbani_screenshot_21.jpg ;Payload numbani_screenshot_11.jpg|The original payload numbani_payload_broken.jpg|The payload between March 21, 2017 and August 29, 2017 ;Pre-March 8, 2016 Patch Numbani1.jpg Numbani2.jpg Numbani3.jpg Numbani4.jpg ;External Media Numbani_flag.png|Numbani's flag numbani_teaser.png|Teaser Image Numbani_Concept_01.jpg|Concept art Aywu 9.png|From Are You With Us? Volskaya Industries and Numbani Map Preview Overwatch Story Built shortly after the Omnic Crisis, Numbani is one of few cities where omnics and humans have the same rights. The collaboration has made the city one of the world's most technologically advanced, and every year they celebrate its founding with Unity Day. For years, the city was frequently raided by Talon member Akinjide Adeyemi. Akinjide was later killed by Akande Ogundimu, who took the title of Doomfist for a brief period but was soon defeated by an Overwatch strike team composed of Winston, Tracer, and Genji. The gauntlet was reclaimed and put into a foreign museum, but was later transferred back to Numbani after another Talon attack. The Numbani Heritage Museum was planning to open an exhibit on all three Doomfists, but the festival was delayed due to anonymous threats.Recall The gauntlet was later reclaimed by Akande after breaking out of prison and destroying several OR15 defense bots at the Adawe International Terminal. One of the destroyed OR15s was later purchased by child prodigy Efi Oladele and upgraded into a new guardian called Orisa. Easter Eggs *The Arrivals screen in the Adawe International Terminal says the following: *In the Adawe International Airport, there are posters for Hanamura, Temple of Anubis, King's Row, and Russia (with a picture of Volskaya Industries). The same posters can be seen in Numbani Tours International. *Several posters for Lúcio's concerts can be seen around the city. *Throughout the map, there is a poster for a beverage called Old Glenwales. It says "Relax and Unwind - The Legendary Organic Oil - 2030". On it is an omnic holding a glass of the drink. *The Axiom building has an Atlas News ticker and a stock market ticker: **"LumériCo reports breach at Dorado power plant, latest attack in global hacking spree" **"Volskaya Ind. increases production following Siberian Omnium attacks" **SST 0.39 ↓ -0.21 · IZU 9.74 ↓ -0.38 · AXOM 364.40 ↑ +29.15 · VLSK 26.85 ↓ -2.69 · VISH 61.41 ↑ +4.56 Trivia *Numbani was originally teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch It was officially announced on August 5, 2015, alongside Volskaya Industries and Lúcio. *In the Soldier: 76 Origin Story video, Numbani was marked as the location of an 'active threat' near Overwatch's collapse. *The Axiom news ticker used to have different lines: **"Human-Omnic relations tense after King's Row protests" (removed September 1, 2016) **"!Terror Alert! Talon strikes again in Detroit" (removed before Closed Beta)Junkrat Ability Overview Patch changes * * * * * * }} References *2p maps External Links *BREAKING: OR15 defense units destroyed in confrontation with unidentified assailant at Numbani airport. No civilian casualties reported. de:Numbani es:Numbani fr:Numbani ja:Numbani ko:눔바니 pl:Numbani ru:Нумбани Category:Location Category:Maps Category:Cities Category:Hybrid